


Just A Dream

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are better than reality... Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Alan Moore owns Watchmen, I make no money off this fic.

In the darkness behind his eyelids Walter lives whole lifetimes with Daniel. 

Changes their personal history so that they grew up together, Daniel's mother not caring that he slept over most nights and serving him extra helpings at every meal because she knows what a terrible person Sylvia is.

Or maybe they met at college ( _He'd always wanted to go to college but that was for people who were rich and useful and "You'd have been more use as a stain on some doctor's back room floor!"_ ) helping each other with classes and arguing about politics.

He's dreaming again because Daniel doesn't look at him like that when he's awake. Daniel is a good man and Walter wants to blame him for the dreams but Daniel isn't the one looking at another man with Lust in his eyes.

He knows he's dreaming and when he wakes up his dreams will make him sick with disgust and want. When he sees Daniel his cheeks will burn with shame until the first fight of the evening redirects his energy elsewhere.

Walter pushes away thoughts of later and luxuriates in the feeling of safety desire and warmth ( _an almost hidden corner of his mind croons happily at the feeling of Loved the rest of him ignores to protect itself from the heartbreak of waking up_ ).

He knows he's dreaming so he lets Daniel peel away the layers between them. Daniel hesitates the way he always does before removing his face ( _mask_ ). Like always Daniel searches his face, memorizing him for a later time and smiles. 

"I've always loved red hair." Daniels says. 

And they've left the usual behind. Walter never dreams the same dream twice so after the smile he never knows what's going to happen. 

This time Daniel takes his hand and kisses the knuckles. He drags his work roughened fingertips along the delicate bones in Walter's hand as if taking inventory of the scars there. He smiles a little at the dye stains and needle callouses.

Walter is nervous. Daniel has never been this intent on studying him before. He's uncomfortable with the scrutiny but he wants Daniel to know, even if it's just a dream.

He turns away from Daniel and gently tugs to get Daniel to follow him, around the couch and up the stairs. He hesitates at the top looking from the guest room to Daniel's room, knowing what he wants but unsure of the propriety. Then Daniel takes the lead and he is being ushered into Daniel's room. 

Daniel touches him like he's some fantastic new machine; delicate, strong and strange all at once. He touches him like he knows Walter can handle a much harsher touch, but is saving that for later, when he's looked over his new prize and is satisfied that he knows it inside and out. 

Daniel is meticulous in his mapping of Walter's body. starting at the farthest point of each limb and working his way up with caresses and kisses to where the joing the torso.

Walter feels like he's being taken apart and there is something not quite right about this but he can't put his finger on it. It's just a dream though so he pushes the thought aside and hopes this isnt one of the dreams where Daniel turns into his Monster ( _Mother_ ) and eats him up, screeching her hate all the while.

They don't fuck this time but the climax is better than most have been. Walter shudders as he allows Daniel to cuddle up to him. He prays he can stay asleep just a little longer, knowing that all that waits for him beyond that gossamer veil is sticky shorts and the inadequate warmth of his thin blanket.

He closes his eyes and when he opens them again it is still dark. 

Daniel is still warm and solid next to him so walter knows he's still dreaming. he closes his eyes again.

Daniel watches Rorschach as he sleeps and wonders what is going on behind those deep blue eyes. Marvels at the fact that Rorschach would let him get so close, see him so vulnerable. He pulls Rorschach closer and hopes that if this is a dream, he never wakes up.


End file.
